1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an optical active connector, particularly useful for high speed optical communication in, for example, a vehicular optical communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general civil apparatus, there is known an optical active connector (integrated type plug) integrated with an interface for an electric cable, an interface for an optical fiber or an interface with a photoelectric conversion unit.
Such an optical active connector is interposed between an electric apparatus and an optical fiber cable, between an electric cable and an optical fiber cable, or the like for converting between electric signals and optical signals in a communication path between predetermined electric apparatus.
Such an optical active connector is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-11-142694.